Cambiando Sentimientos
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Ikki decide proteger a Seiya en un momento de debilidad del Pegaso, y poco a poco sus sentimientos por el castaño se hacen fuertes IkkixSeiyaYaoi.Mayores de 14


**Título: Cambiando sentimientos**

Autor: chibineko 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada.

**Dedicatoria:** . Al fénix por su cumpleaños, ¡Feliz día Ikki! (si si... otro fic dispuesto a ganarse mas yaoros xD). Este es un fic creado para celebrar en el foro Saint Seiya yaoi de Dazi esta fecha tan proclamada por nuestra administradora o, aunque también debo de dedicarlo a AphroditaYaoi, porque cuando me mencionaste a la pareja que querías xD me pareció tan inusual (aun cuando ya la había leído antes) o.O que comencé a pensar y pensar - y me vino la idea para otro oneshoot lucrativo xD ¡Gracias mosha!

Ikki suspiró, él no debía de estar haciendo nada de aquello, debería de haberse alejado del grupo mayor, buscado un rinconcito agradable en la playa y debería de haberse tirado por allí a tomar el sol. Pero no, en lugar de aquello se dejo arrastras por Shun en uno de los poquísimos días en los que Saori despertaba con ganas de llevar de día de paseo a la playa a sus caballeros solo para escuchar la 'Gran Noticia'... la cual no fue otra que el compromiso de Aioria y Marín y su muy pronto matrimonio en nada menos que cuatro meses exactos. Menuda gran noticia, algo que más bien ya había tardado bastante... tal vez se demoraban para dar la noticia justo el 14 de Febrero, que era la fecha de ese día; cosa que Ikki consideró que de ser cierta era más que ridícula.

Ikki resopló y dio media vuelta cuando la media playa que estaba siendo ocupada por cuanto caballero y amazona se enteró del paseo estalló en vítores y aplausos y decidió buscar su rinconcito solitario donde echarse al sol. Caminó un rato en pos de aquella misión y hubiese seguido de frente... si no fuese porque un sollozo lo detuvo.

No que Ikki se fuese a detener por cuanto sollozo escuchase, eso nunca... era solo que el sollozo venía en un tono de voz demasiado familiar, e Ikki no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y seguir el sollozo. Lo que encontró lo dejó aturdido, el que lloraba quedito era Seiya, y lo hacia de manera muy amarga. Pueda ser que haya sido el verlo tan desvalido como a Shun, o tal vez el hecho de que para Ikki el Pegaso era en cierta manera como un hermano menor también... pero el asunto es que en contra de todo lo que la razón le dictaba, Ikki tras un suspiro se acuclilló junto a Seiya y carraspeó para llamar su atención, tras lo cual un sorprendido castaño lo miró con sus grandes y enrojecidos ojos café y la nariz roja y húmeda. Ikki se sintió un poco incómodo, pero aún así no se fue.

Un silencio un poco largo e incómodo se situó entre los dos, uno donde Ikki miraba a cualquier lado y ocasionalmente hacia Seiya mientras que el mencionado lo miraba con una pinta de estar cada vez más avergonzado.

- "¿Necesitas algo?."

- "¡Lo siento mucho Ikki!."

Ambos hablaron a la vez, Seiya bajó la mirada, nuevos temblores lo sacudieron y esta vez se echó a llorar encima del pecho del pobre Ikki, quien se paralizó ante lo que estaba viviendo ¡El no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas!... bueno, quizás con Shun, pero es que su ototo era su ototo.

Un poco incómodo, Ikki finalmente cerró los brazos alrededor de Seiya y le frotó la espalda en un intento un poco torpe de apaciguar los sollozos del menor. Finalmente, cuando diez minutos después Seiya seguía llorando igual de fuerte y a él se le cansaban las piernas por estar acuclillado; optó por someterse al destino y sentándose contra la piedra tras la cual había estado escondido Seiya se decidió a ser el paño de lágrimas del Pegaso... un trabajo que le duró más tiempo del deseado; y cuando Seiya finalmente se calmó continuó aferrado en terco silencio al Fénix por un largo tiempo... hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar.

- "Lo siento..."

- "Eso ya lo dijiste antes."- respondió Ikki en tono neutro, mientras aún frotaba la espalda del menor, ahora más que nada por inercia.

Otro silencio un poco largo e Ikki decidió que si había gastado media hora de su mañana, por lo menos tenía derecho a saber el motivo.

- "Y... ¿que te puso así?."- preguntó el peliazul y de inmediato notó la tensión del otro, pero aún así esperó respuesta... aunque luego decidió que no era tan importante- "Si no me quieres decir esta bien, como sea ¿estás mejor?."

Un suspiro profundo de parte de Seiya y otro temblor le indicaron a Ikki que la respuesta iba a ser un no... tal vez un si fingido, pero la real respuesta era no. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que Seiya respondió.

- "Se va a casar..."- y su voz se puso acuosa de nuevo, Ikki tardó en captar el mensaje.

- "¿Se va a casar?."- repitió Ikki algo confundido, y entonces recordó el motivo por el cual estaban todos ese día en la playa... Oh... ¿a Seiya le gustaba su maestra?.

- "Se que no tenía ninguna oportunidad..."- Seiya dijo entonces, tal vez un poco necesitado de desahogo ante el peso que llevaba su alma en el momento, pero estaba hablando- "Se que se han querido desde que yo era tan solo un pequeño mocoso revoltoso... pero... pero... es que... no pude evitarlo. Él siempre fue tan maravilloso... yo... no pude evitarlo."- Seiya volvió a estallar en llanto, y algo hizo click en la cabeza de Ikki.

Él... ¿él?... ¡ÉL!.

- "¡¿Aioria?."- preguntó Ikki incrédulo, y un lloroso Seiya levantó el rostro asustado, hipando de desconsuelo y alejándose en el acto como si algo lo hubiese picado. Se acababa de dar cuenta... le reveló a Ikki que era gay, y seguro eso al Fénix le iba a molestar.

- "Lo... lo siento Ikki, yo..."- Seiya trató de limpiarse el rostro con pocos resultados, pues por cada lágrima retirada de sus mejillas dos ocupaban su lugar- "Yo..."

E Ikki suspiró... él no era una persona delicada en situaciones como aquellas, pero tampoco era alguien sin corazón... menos ante el dolor de un muchacho que creció junto a él, que cometió mil y un tonterías ante sus ojos y por lo general iba saltando de arriba a abajo, comportándose como un niño, riendo como uno y siendo castigado como uno... un niño que de pronto sufría como hombre. El fénix cerró los ojos, negó para si mismo y luego tomando a Seiya por el brazo volvió a arrastrarlo al cobijo de un abrazo fraternal, total... no importaba si era por un hombre o por una mujer, Seiya estaba sufriendo... y si para ayudar tenía que fungir como paño de lágrimas eso haría, porque para otra cosa no servía.

- "Llora lo que tengas que llorar Seiya, luego vuelve con el resto y pon tu mejor cara."- dijo Ikki muy bajito, y efectivamente Seiya se echó a llorar... lloró su pena todo lo que pudo descargando el dolor de su corazón.

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel anuncio y del estallido de lágrimas de Seiya, e Ikki no podía evitar echarle un ojo de vez en vez al castaño para ver si todo andaba bien... eso de ser el único que sabía de los dolores de amor de otra persona si que era un trabajo agotador. Pero contrario a lo que incluso el propio Ikki podría haber llegado a pensar, Seiya se comportaba bastante a la altura, a decir verdad Ikki pensaba que incluso los dorados de haber estado en el pellejo del Pegaso hubiesen andado con caras largas y demacradas por culpa de un corazón roto... pero no, Seiya trataba no solo de reír siempre, sino incluso de hacer reír a los demás cuando las señas inequivocas de algún problema se planteaban en la mansión... Ikki se dio cuenta de que Seiya había madurado sin que nadie lo advirtiese, pero ¿en que momento?... pues al parecer al mismo tiempo que se enamoró y le rompieron el corazón. El peliazul no pudo sino sentir un profundo respeto a su compañero de armas en ese sentido.

Y así pasó una semana, y otras más; Ikki se mantenía en su mismo patrón de comportamiento de siempre, hosco y huraño con todo el mundo menos con Shun; y sin embargo no había dejado de ver a Seiya de vez en vez, y al parecer el Pegaso se había dado cuenta, porque más de una vez al chocar con él en algún corredor el castaño le había dado las gracias con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, cosa a la que Ikki siempre respondía con un asentimiento leve de cabeza. Si, las cosas iban a volver a su cauce... o por lo menos hubiesen vuelto si a Saori no se le hubiese ocurrido la grandiosa idea que se le ocurrió, de llevar a vivir a Marín a la mansión hasta el día de la boda, para así poder ocuparse ella misma junto a Marín de los preparativos de todo, desde la despedida de soltera hasta el modelo del moño que usaría la niña de las flores durante la ceremonia.

Ikki casi echa el grito al cielo, pero no lo hizo y si no lo hizo fue únicamente porque el ver el rostro de Seiya desencajarse y volver a su sitio mientras el castaño hacia lo imposible por aguantar las lágrimas le causo un feo retortijón en el estómago... justo como los que sentía cada vez que miraba a Shun llorar. Vaya, le había tomado a Seiya un poco más de cariño del que pensó que le llegaría a tomar; pero no había mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello pues Seiya salió luego de disculparse casi corriendo de la sala principal... e Ikki salió tras él, por supuesto sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

No lo alcanzó hasta que camino un buen trecho a través del jardín, y al llegar hasta el árbol donde se apoyaba el castaño pudo verlo llorando de manera agitada.

- "No debiste de haber corrido así... pudiste chocar contra un árbol."- trató de bromear Ikki y Seiya lo miró sorprendido, para luego tratar de sonreír inútilmente justo antes de abrazarlo para llorar de manera amarga una vez más... nunca Ikki se sintió tan impotente... muy pocas veces el Fénix deseó como lo hacia en ese momento poder ser alguien que demostrase mejor sus sentimientos... ¡Demonios, con Shun era más fácil, su hermanito ya lo leía cual libro abierto sin necesidad de decirle nada, pero con Seiya... Ikki resopló y con determinación y todo el poder sobreprotector que ejercía el signo de Leo sobre él decidió que nada ni nadie lastimaría a Seiya si eso estaba en su poder, ¡Y claro que iba a estarlo!.

Bien, Marín llegó a la mansión y tal y como lo temió Ikki con ella llegaron dos cosas; visitas de parte del guardián de Leo todos los sábados que eran los días libres de Aioria en el Santuario, y a Marín contándole a su discípulo, a quien casi consideraba un hermanito menor, lo feliz que era al lado de su prometido y la ilusión que le hacia poder casarse por fin con él.

Desgraciadamente para el Fénix, durante la primera semana se vio alejado de la mansión y de su protegido autoproclamado por culpa de una misión que le encargó Saori; pero al volver, ni bien vio a Seiya y la manera en la que temblaba ni bien se escuchaban los pasos con los típicos tip tap ocasionados por los tacones de Marín, fue suficiente para no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra. ¡Nadie iba a hacer llorar a Seiya de esa manera de nuevo!. Fue por eso que a la primera oportunidad en la que Marín se acercó al Pegaso, Ikki se adelantó casi a tropezones pasando entre Shiryu y Hyoga que andaban justo en frente suyo y poniéndose al lado del castaño preguntó sin reparo.

- "¿Estás listo Pony? No tengo todo el día."

Seiya abrió grande los ojos mientras miraba a Ikki, al principio sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

- "¿Vas a salir Seiya?... pero me prometiste que irías conmigo a ver los bocaditos para la recepción. Disfrutarás mucho de ellos, en serio."- Marín sonaba un tanto desilusionada y renuente a no poder llevarse a su ex-alumno con ella.

Seiya contuvo la respiración durante una milésima de segundo antes de girarse hacia Ikki y luego volver a ver a Marín.

- "Lo... lo siento maestra, ya quede con Ikki."- y sin más explicación dejó allí a una muy desilusionada Marín y a unos sorprendidos Hyoga y Shiryu, quienes no creían lo que acababan de ver ¿Ikki acompañando a Seiya? ¿Con que lo pudo llegar a obligar a ir con él?. Las cosas que uno llegaba a ver.

Lejos de allí, varios minutos después en medio de la calle; Seiya caminaba cabizbajo junto a Ikki, así había sido desde que Seiya dejase de correr diez minutos antes y así fue hasta que Seiya se detuvo y unos segundos después lo hiciera Ikki.

- "Gracias Ikki... tú... no tienes porque acompañarme..."- Seiya trató de esbozar aquella típica sonrisa suya sin mucho éxito e Ikki lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- "Sigamos."- fue todo lo que el mayor pronunció, y un nuevo y cómodo silencio se extendió entre los dos caballeros mientras continuaban la tranquila caminata que se iba a extender hasta entrada la tarde.

Y bien, ese fue el inicio de una campaña proteccionista de Ikki hacia Seiya; y sin bien al inicio no fue muy notorio, luego de dos semanas era demasiado obvio, en especial luego de que Ikki casi le arranca la cabeza a Aioria cuando este le reclamó a Seiya por estar descuidando a su maestra; y luego del primer mes ya nadie tenía duda alguna de que el comportamiento de Ikki era en verdad... raro...

Pero nadie pensaba en lo que sucedía más que Ikki, quien no podía dejar de rememorar lo sucedido y cuestionar lo que le pasaba...

** Flash Back **

Era el segundo sábado de visita de Aioria, y a diferencia del primero Seiya no pudo huir a tiempo a cualquier lugar al que fuese a irse; y ver a Aioria dolía... dolía demasiado, al punto de sentir su pecho partirse en dos. Y lo peor de todo fue que Aioria se plantó justo delante suyo ni bien dio dos pasos por la puerta de entrada.

- "Seiya, contigo quería hablar."- el León dijo de manera un tanto brusca, haciendo que todos los presentes fijasen su atención en ellos dos, incluyendo por supuesto a Marín, quien estaba bajando las escaleras emocionada por ver a su pareja.

- "Aioria... yo... lo siento, tengo que salir."- Seiya trató de salirse del paso, no quería verlo, no quería oírlo, ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO QUERIA!...

Pero eso el dorado no parecía entenderlo.

- "¡Seiya!. !Deja de comportarte como un niño, sé que no tienes nada que hacer y yo QUIERO hablar contigo."- Aioria parecía bastante molesto y Seiya a punto de llorar.

Gracias a todos los dioses que para Seiya llegó la caballería... o más bien dicho la guardia emplumada. Ikki pasó como tromba de nuevo, miró realmente MAL a Aioria, luego le dirigió a Marín una mirada capaz de congelar incluso a Hyoga, y finalmente tomó del brazo a Seiya y arrastrándolo dijo claramente.

- "Vamos Pony, me dijiste que estarías listo y no van a esperarme para ese trabajo toda la vida. Y no me vengas con excusas, me debes ser mi ayudante por las salidas a las que me arrastraste."

Bien, nadie dijo nada, o más bien dicho nadie pudo decir nada ante aquello puesto que Ikki simplemente se llevó a Seiya al arrastre a la calle sin dejar tiempo de que nadie dijese ni 'a'.

Ya en la calle, y luego de varias cuadras Seiya por fin se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Ikki con todo el agradecimiento del mundo reluciendo en aquellas dos orbes pardas.

"Gracias Ikki, me salvaste... de nuevo."- Seiya murmuró mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, Ikki lo miró de reojo y resopló.

- "Pues págame no destrozando nada, voy a ganar dinero y no a darlo. Era en serio eso de que ibas como mi ayudante... Shun al parecer no podía hoy, y necesito alguien que me pase las herramientas."

Seiya parpadeó confundido.

- "¿Era en serio aquello de que tenías un trabajo ahora?."

Ikki no respondió a eso... ¡Claro que era cierto, y se le había estado a punto de hacer tarde mientras esperaba que Seiya se saliese de la mansión sin cruzarse con Aioria... pero el menor no tenía por que saber eso. Seiya carraspeó un poco, sintiéndose torpe ante el silencio; intentó con otra pregunta.

- "Y... ¿de que es tu trabajo?."

- "Ebanistería."- respondió de manera seca Ikki, Seiya abrió los ojos grande.

- "¿Ebanistería?... ¿como de hacer sillas y mesas y eso?."- el castaño de pronto estaba dando saltitos frente a Ikki, por completo curioso sobre la nueva información obtenida.

Ikki rodó los ojos, Seiya seguía siendo Seiya después de todo.

- "Si Seiya, como de eso y como de reparar superficies dañadas, lijarlas y volverlas a barnizar, que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Una de mis clientas me pidió que renovara su vidriera de madera, nos tomará toda la tarde de por si haciendo las cosas bien, así que NO hagas tonterías."- terminó de decir Ikki a un cada vez más curioso Seiya, quien ahora asentía con fuerza y los ojitos brillante, con toda la tristeza ya borrada de aquella mirada. Un bonito latido apareció en su pecho ante aquella visión, pero Ikki lo ignoró, no había sido muy fuerte después de todo...

La tarde después de eso pasó rápido e Ikki se sorprendió una vez más al notar que Seiya podía ser un chico tranquilo y útil por demás si se lo proponía, y cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho y ambos estaban llenos de aserrín hasta el cabello y barniz en la nariz Seiya presentaba una sonrisa verdadera como las que Ikki no veía hacia tiempo... aquello le ocasionó un nuevo y más fuerte latido a Ikki... uno que esta vez el peliazul no pudo ignorar, pero que dejó pasar puesto que ya era tarde y había que regresar.

Al regreso Ikki le compró a Seiya una bolsa de bollos dulces, puesto que el Pegaso rechazó cualquier dinero, aduciendo que se había divertido mucho y eso era suficiente. Durante el camino de vuelta Ikki se mostró menos reacio a conversar y Seiya decidió aprovechar aquello.

- "... en serio, te juro que nunca creí que pudieses trabajar la madera así, yo creía que cuando decías que salías a trabajar hacías otras cosas, aunque para ser sincero nunca pensé en algo en específico."- Seiya sonrió de nuevo y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios antes de llevarse un bollo a la boca y darle un gran mordisco.

Ikki le sonrió con una media sonrisa leve a Seiya, definitivamente se alegraba de verlo tan contento y si para mantenerlo así tenía que soportar su charla sin fin, entonces bienvenida fuese esta.

Ikki iba a decir algo sarcástico que le sacara otra sonrisa a Seiya, así había sido todo el día... pero entonces Seiya se detuvo y la mano que sostenía el bollo calló a su costado, al tiempo que el chico perdía su sonrisa con la vista en la playa que estaba a un costado del camino por el cual estaban pasando en aquellos momentos.

Ikki frunció el entrecejo y viró su vista al mismo punto al cual Seiya dirigía su mirada, y entonces la expresión de Ikki se volvió dura. Allí estaban Marín y Aioria bien abrazados, sentados sobre la arena justo donde la espuma de las olas iba a parar; y sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo Ikki se devolvió sobre sus pasos y le pasó un brazo protector al castaño sobre los hombros, atrayéndolo un poco hacia su pecho y en un susurro le dijo.

- "Termina tu bollo."- bien... no muy imaginativo pero hizo que Seiya lo mirase y le sonriera tristemente mientras asentía y terminaba su bollo con un poco de desgana, al tiempo que Ikki lo llevaba a la mansión sin despegar el brazo de sus hombros.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Marín y Aioria los notaron, y de que el dorado frunció el ceño ante la escena

** Fin el Flash Back **

Y allí comenzó todo para Ikki, aquellos latidos se fueron intensificando, hasta que el vuelco en el pecho que le ocasionaba Seiya cambió de ser la sensación que le daba Shun a una muy diferente y hacia mucho no sentida... aquel mismo vuelco y aquel mismo latido que sentía cuando estaba al lado de ella, de Esmeralda... no... no era lo mismo, era más intenso, y aquello tenía aterrorizado al pobre Fénix y al mismo tiempo lo tenía maravillado... le preocupaba y le hacía perder la cabeza. Pero sobre todo, le hacia reforzar cada vez más su deseo de proteger a Seiya, a ese Pony alocado que con sus enormes ojos chocolate se andaba ganando de a pocos su corazón, pero... ¿podría ganarse Ikki el corazón de Seiya?. Ese era el punto negro en su mar dorado de felicidad, el gran punto negro que amenazaba destruirlo todo e Ikki no estaba seguro de si alguna vez podría superarlo, pero eso no quitaba que Seiya no iba a volver a sufrir, eso sobre su cadáver.

Si Aioria de Leo supiese la intensidad de los sentimientos y furia del Fénix hacia él en aquellos momentos, tal vez no hubiese comenzado a planear la charla que estaba pensando tener con Ikki.

Otro mes pasó e Ikki prácticamente se había convertido en la sombra de Seiya, lo sacaba ya todos los fines de semana como su ayudante para los trabajos de ebanistería que le caían de por allí y si se separaba del castaño en algún momento era porque aún no dormían en el mismo cuarto ni tenían edad ya para ir al baño acompañados... aunque claro, Ikki ya había comenzado a fantasear sobre el primer punto de vez en vez.

Estaba pensando Ikki una tarde en las posibilidades que la vida podría depararle de estar con Seiya como algo más que un simple amigo cuando Shun se le acercó curioso a su hermano. Lo miró detenidamente, inspeccionándolo a conciencia sin que Ikki siquiera lo notara, aquello era raro en verdad y Shun tenía muchas pero muchas sospechas acerca de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su nii-san... pero por el momento era mejor dejarlo asi, la verdad que la nueva actitud de Ikki le era muy beneficiosa al joven peliverde.

- "Emm... ¿nii-san?."- Shun llamó la atención del mayor quien apenas le prestó un poco de atención a lo que le estaban diciendo- "Esto... voy a salir más tarde con Sorrento de Siren, no se si te acuerdas de él... ¿General de Poseidón?."

- "Ah... si, si; Siren claro... claro."- Ikki dijo bastante distraído, Shun lo miró con los ojitos entrecerrados y semisonrió.

- "Bueno, solo te avisaba... regreso por la noche, cualquier cosa me llamas a mi móvil. Sorrento ya esta viniendo así que lo voy a esperar."- Shun le dio a su distraído hermano un beso en la mejilla- "Hasta mañana"

- "Si, si... hasta mañana."- Ikki repitió mientras en su mente repasaba los últimos gestos de Seiya en los últimos días, buscando una posible seña de que Seiya ya hubiese dejado de sentir algo hacia Aioria y quizás le diese así una oportunidad.

No fue hasta casi una hora después, cuando un curioso Seiya se acercó a Ikki y se sentó frente a él en la mesa donde Ikki estaba sentado que el Fénix salió de su ensimismamiento.

- "Hola Ikki, ¿que haces?."- Seiya preguntó

Ikki carraspeó tratando de parecer tan indiferente como siempre y respondió que nada.

- "Bueno... por cierto, nunca creí que cedieras tan fácil que Shun saliese con Sorrento, te escuché cuando le diste permiso. Me asombras y bueno, tu sabes... me enorgulleces, parece que después de todo Hyoga se equivocó, no vas a ser una mamá gallina para Shun toda la vida, le estás dejando tener su espacio."- Seiya apoyó la cabeza sobre sus dos manos y miró a Ikki con una sonrisa.

Oh! fue entonces que Ikki revivió la pequeña conversación y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar ¡SU OTOTO HABÍA SALIDO CON ESE MALDITO GENERAL MARINO Y EL NI PIO HABIA DICHO!... y ahora... Seiya le decía... que estaba orgulloso de él. Al diablo, Ikki había metido las cuatro y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

- "Si... bueno... supongo. ¡Pero fue solo por esta vez!."- Ikki dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos sin poder evitarlo, eso hizo que el Pegaso riese de buena gana, y sin poder evitarlo tampoco una pequeña sonrisa se dio en el rostro de Ikki ante aquello.

Faltaba solo un mes para la boda de Aioria y Marín. Era sábado y Seiya caminaba despreocupado por el jardín, en una hora más le tocaba salir con Ikki al sur de Tokyo donde tenían un trabajo que les tomaría todo el sábado y todo el domingo; y Seiya que le había encontrado un gran gusto a aquellas labores casi y no podía esperar.

Fue por eso que andaba distraído y no se dio cuenta de que dos presencias estaban bastante cerca a donde él se dirigía, ambos con los cosmos encendidos y en no muy buenos términos... ambas presencias muy conocidas para él. Cuando escuchó aquello que esos dos estaban gritando no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

- "¡Responde Fénix! ¡Dime que demonios pretendes con Seiya!."- un muy molesto Aioria le exigía a Ikki.

El peliazul por su parte, con su mejor mirada asesina plantada en el guardián de la casa de Leo se mostraba en el porte más desafiante que ostentaba.

- "Yo ya te respondí Leo, eso a ti NO TE IMPORTA."

El cosmo de Aioria se extendió otro poco más de manera amenazante e Ikki no se quedó atrás a la hora de extender el suyo propio.

- "No juegues con mi paciencia Fénix, estamos hablando del discípulo de mi prometida y..."

- "Ex-discípulo, y como bien dijiste Leo de tu 'prometida'... nada tiene eso que ver contigo, a diferencia mía puesto que si no lo has notado, me crié junto a él y vivo bajo el mismo techo, así que NO te tomes atribuciones que no te tocan y NO te metas en NUESTRA vida."- puntualizó Ikki mientras se acercaba otro paso y entonces casi rozándolo con el aliento Ikki dijo en un peligroso tono calmado- "Lo que Seiya y yo hagamos con nuestras vidas no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, así que ve alejándote de él por las buenas o te alejo yo por las malas... y oh, por favor, dame una excusa para hacerlo por las malas..."- tras lo cual Ikki sonrió, y su sonrisa fue aún más escalofriante que la de Máscara de la Muerte ante los ojos del león.

Y cuando Ikki volteó listo para irse por su camino, se encontró con el rostro de un pasmado Seiya, quien no estaba para nada seguro de lo que había presenciado. En cuando a Ikki... bien, tenía dos chances; salir huyendo y desmoronar todo su anterior discurso ante los ojos de Aioria o bien reforzar sus palabras... Bien, Ikki se arriesgó, caminó a paso decidido hasta Seiya y pasando su brazo por la cintura del castaño comenzó a caminar, llevando a Seiya con él.

- "Se nos hace tarde, hora de irnos Pony."- Ikki dijo en un tono más que sereno.

A Aioria casi se le salen los dos ojos ante lo que veía... él quería mucho a Seiya, era como un hermanito menor para él, pero al parecer el pequeño hermanito había crecido ya. Más le valía al Fénix no maltratarlo o se las iba a ver con sus fauces... le gustase eso al Fénix o no.

Por su parte Seiya estaba muy pero muy confundido, más no dijo nada porque lo que más lo confundió fue que ante lo presenciado poco le importó lo que Aioria tuviese o no que pintar en el asunto, sino la forma en que miles de mariposas llenaron su estómago cuando escuchó a Ikki hablar sobre la vida de ambos... juntos...

Ese día Seiya estuvo muy callado... al igual que el día siguiente, toda esa semana y la siguiente también.

Ikki comenzó a preocuparse, y Seiya... bueno, Seiya siguió pensando.

Fue así que una tarde, a solo dos semanas para la boda de Marín y Aioria, Seiya se dio cuenta de algo importante. Ya no le importaba, en absoluto, aquella boda. Por el contrario le deseaba a Marín y a Aioria toda la felicidad del mundo; el asunto ahora era ¿Podría el encontrar aquella misma felicidad?.

Una pregunta que tenía solo una respuesta, y se encontraba a dos habitaciones de distancia. Armándose de valor Seiya se levantó de su cama, donde llevaba sentado un par de horas, y saliendo por la puerta fue en busca de Ikki... gracioso que lo encontrase frente a su puerta, en clara señal de haber estado a punto de tocar.

- "Hmmm... hola."- Seiya fue el primero en decir algo, conciente de pronto de que su mundo se había reducido a una sola persona, la misma que ahora estaba frente a él.

- "Hola..."- respondió un nervioso Ikki, y Seiya pensó que era la primera vez que veía nervioso a Ikki, y que le encantaría verlo así más seguido.

- "Mmmm... esto... ¿necesitas algo?."- otra vez Seiya habló, y notó claramente como Ikki contenía la respiración.

- "Bueno, si... conversar sobre algo, pero si vas saliendo..."

Seiya trató de evitar reír con nerviosismo y de pronto se encontraba negando con la cabeza de manera suave.

- "Yo... no era nada importante. Pasa, pasa..."- el Pegaso casi obligó a Ikki a pasar y ante el nerviosismo de ambos por la visión de la cama, ambos terminaron sentados en el piso, uno junto al otro.

- "Entonces..."- Seiya dijo.

- "Bueno... esto, has... estado un poco distante estos días... yo quería saber... bien... aún... ¿Aún te afecta tanto Aioria?."- un tono de tristeza apareció en la voz de Ikki, y Seiya se mordió el labio aún más nervioso, tratando de pensar en como decirle a Ikki que Aioria era la ultima persona en la que pensaba últimamente- "O... tal vez... desde ese día... ¡Demonios Pony, no soy bueno para esto! ¿Te molestó lo que me escuchaste hablar con Aioria?."- preguntó de pronto un irritado (y porque no decirlo, asustado) Ikki, y fue por fin que Seiya descubrió que Ikki hablaba mucho, que entre ellos dos hacia mucho que no se necesitaban tantas palabras.

Recordó como poco a poco fue descubriendo ese Ikki que se convirtió, graciosamente, en su caballero de brillante armadura; siempre dispuesto a ir a su rescate, siempre dispuesto a hacerlo reír. Ese que no decía mucho en palabras, pero expresaba todo en toscos gestos; ese que se había ido ganando su corazón... ese que hacía mucho ansiaba besar... ¿Para que retrasarlo más?.

Ikki por su lado miraba a Seiya expectante. Algo andaba raro, Seiya de pronto se le había quedado mirando, mordiendo su propio labio y haciéndolo fantasear por culpa de ello... ¿por que se le había quedado mirando así?... tal vez si era más directo, tal vez si le decía que quería que olvidase de una vez al estúpido de Aioria, que él podía hacer que lo olvidase más que rápido si le dejaba... que... que... ¿Por qué Seiya se acercaba tanto?.

Oh!... un momento... no paraba de acercarse... y esos ojos lo hipnotizaban... y seguía, y... ¡Oh cielos!.

De pronto Ikki tenía a Seiya casi acomodado sobre su regazo, y sip definitivamente lo estaba besando ¡Y se sentía como estar en el cielo!. Bien, si estaba soñando que por favor no lo despertasen... mmm, maravilloso sueño, estaba mejorando; ese beso se volvía poco a poco más apasionado.

Ambos habían cambiado ese tímido primer acercamiento en algo un poco más encendido... bueno, mucho más encendido y las manos de Ikki estaban a punto de viajar justo debajo del jersey que tenía puesto Seiya en ese momento... cuando la puerta se abrió.

- "Seiya, ¿has visto a mi nii-s...?"- la pregunta de Shun definitivamente murió en sus labios cuando notó lo que había interrumpido.

E Ikki, que no estaba seguro del todo de a que nivel lo había puesto aquel beso con Seiya, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

- "Ototo, hasta donde yo recuerdo te enseñé a tocar la puerta por si, como ha sucedido, interrumpías un asunto importante; así que si fueses tan amable ¿podrías venir luego? Tengo asuntos que arreglar con Seiya."

Decir que Shun estaba rojo como un tomate era poco, el pobre tenía toda la sangre en la cara y no sabía donde meterse. Tartamudeó un lo siento y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Ikki se quedó con Seiya sentado en sus piernas, que era donde había acabado el Pegaso durante el beso, y ambos en un silencio que aunque no era incómodo era mejor cortarlo. Pero ninguno se atrevía.

Seiya, sonrojado, hundió su rostro en el pecho de Ikki mientras este lo abrazaba y suspiraba. Seiya ya había sido varias veces quien cortase el silencio, le tocaba a él.

- "¿Donde nos coloca esto Pony?."

Seiya sonrió, y se acomodó mejor pero sin sacar el rostro del pecho, mientras se arrullaba con los latidos de Ikki.

- "¿Sabes? No creo haberte reclamado nunca por llamarme Pony."

- "Seiya..."- comenzó Ikki, más fue interrumpido.

- "Pero no me estoy quejando... en lo absoluto... a mi, me gusta... me gustas, Ikki yo... yo quisiera... intentarlo..."

Ikki sonrió y estrechó más a Seiya en su abrazo. En solo cinco segundos pararon por su mente todos los momentos vividos junto al castaño y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus sentimientos habían cambiado en tan solo unos pocos meses de mayor convivencia, y se alegraba que hubiese sido así.

"Yo también... quisiera intentarlo."- Ikki respondió al menor con una sonrisa, una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Ikki en verdad sonreía, y Seiya quedo maravillado ante aquello.

Un nuevo beso selló la relación que por fin veía la luz ese mismo día.

Dos semanas después Ikki y Seiya presenciaban una de las más hermosas bodas que se habían celebrado en el Santuario de Grecia en mucho tiempo, y es que al ser la primera boda oficiada por Saori, esta se había dado el gusto de hacerla en grande.

Ambos vitorearon con algarabía a la nueva pareja de recién casados, y luego ambos tomados de la mano volvían a prometerse en silencio aquello que esperaban prometerse cada día durante el resto de sus vidas, que sin importar cuanto cambiasen sus sentimientos, estos los unirían cada día más.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora**:

-- uf!... no soy de escribir fics tan rápidos T-T la verdad... creo que algo me falta, pero no estoy segura de que TT saque un poco a Ikki de contexto xD solo tomé todo su proteccionismo Leo para mis maquiavélicos fines... en fin.

Hi everybody! Espero que les haya gustado el fic y bueno, esto como dije antes va para Aphroditayaoi, gracias moshishima por darme la idea, espero que te haya gustado... y si no te gusta, pues dímelo que para eso están los comentarios.

Un besho para todos y ¡Feliz día del después del cumple Ikki! - que falta una hora y algo para que termine tu día xD

Un beshito felino para todos

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**


End file.
